


Dark Crevices

by Cl3v3rNeverWas



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gang Violence, Gangs, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Neverland, Partying, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rave, Rehab, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Underage Drug Use, Violence, Wall Sex, Wonderland, pixie dust, twisted fairytales, underland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl3v3rNeverWas/pseuds/Cl3v3rNeverWas
Summary: **Not so much disney like, more of my twisted take on fairytales and ideas** **Little Red Riding Hood/Big Bad Wolf, maybe huntsmen** **Alice/Mad Hatter** **Peter Pan/Wendy Darling** *Belle/Beast**Reality can become a fairy tale if you dig deep enough.





	1. Money and No Fucking Drugs

On the outskirts of town in a shitty run down building, too many teens and adults raved like their was no tomorrow. Peter frowned at the sight. Things used to be so much more classy. Some girl was overdosing in the corner, the party went on without noticing. The frame of the building vibrated from the music and the overcrowd. Peter worried the whole thing would collapse. He shoved his way through the sticky over hormonal crowd. At his intended destination, a hulk of a man stood at the door. "No one's allowed in" he barked. Peter didn't have time for this. He was irritated with the music, the crowd, the whole fucking night even. It was not his week and this man wants to tell him no one's allowed in. 

So Peter took out his switchblade and stabbed the man in the leg. He proceeded to kick the blade further into the wound. The man's screams were swallowed up by the party. Peter rolled his eyes and kicked him backwards. The injured man, as big as he was and as strong as he looked, fell backwards like nothing, opening the door. Peter stepped over him. "Here. Clean yourself up" Peter threw him a handkerchief. He saw the lights coming up ahead as he roamed the new hall away from the party. He approached the next door and shoved it open.

"Peter Pan! Darling when did you get here!?" a disheveled Tink called out to him. She sat or was kind of sitting, slumped against her emerald green chaise lounge couch surrounded by crumbling white walls. The couch looked too out of place in an environment like this one. The floorboards were stained with who knows what. Peter thought he saw a rat run by. "My how the mighty have fallen" Peter whistled. "Can it Pan. Your not doing so good yourself as I hear it" Tink snapped back. Tink wasn't alone. Six of her gang lounged around the room staring at Peter. It was kind of dim in the room so it took Peter a little longer to analyze everything. "Your all fucking high aren't you!?".

Tink giggled. "I made a batch of Pixie Dust, so what?". "Let me guess. Let me fucking guess" Peter paced the room and picked up an empty beer bottle. He played with it in his hands. "What? You guess what!?" Tink croaked out. "Well-" Peter cracked the glass bottle against one of Tink's members. The five others reacted too slow, too high. In seconds Peter had Tink by her throat with what remained of the broken bottle against her skin. "Let me guess. That batch I ordered, you used. Didn't you? Shhh don't try to talk Tink. Nod your head for yes or no". Tink nodded her head yes. Peter sighed. He dug the bottle into her leg. Tink screamed. "Do you think I'm scared that you got your little boys aiming at me?". Tink nodded her head no.

"Your going to listen to me Tink because my patience is getting real thin. Ever since this new mayor jumped on this town, he's realy cracked down on our business. My  _business_. Look at where your at Tink. Some god awful building in the shittiest part of town. You used to be one of the top providers. One of the only  _providers,_ now we got the Pirates running everything from the inside. Hook had the hook up. No fucking pun intended. I'm planning on a return Tink. A big one that not even James Hook will see coming. So I need you to get your shit together" Peter twisted the bottle. Ignoring her screams he continued. "Do I make myself clear?" Tink nodded yes. "Good. That wasn't so hard".

He kissed Tink on the head. "Were gonna get back on top you old hag". With that he walked away. Her gang only stood motionless as he walked. "You stained my couch with my blood you bastard!" Tink yelled after him. Peter smirked and waved his hand. "You'll get a new one when I'm back!". "You crazy bastard! No one's ever knocked James Hook down!". Peter didn't bother to reply as he got back to the overcrowded room. The guy he had stabbed was no where to be seen. He lit a cigarette. 'No one's ever tried Tink" he inhaled deeply. He was about to take another drag when someone knocked into him. He didn't get a chance to say anything as he analyzed the scene before him.

A young girl. maybe 16 or 17 stood before him. She had light chestnut curls that cascaded over her olive tanned skin. She didn't know she had knocked into Peter, too preoccupied with the guy before her. "Come on Wendy! You have to try it! You can't even get addicted to pixie dust! I've tried it a couple of times. It's all for good fun". Peter could recognize an insider a mile away. Insiders were the rich folk. The one's who lived in the center of the city and had it all. They all had the same look. Combed back gelled hair, a slight pinched point to the ear and skin softer then a baby's bottom.

Peter wondered why this guy was even out here. The best stuff and the best parties took place in the very center of the city as much as they thought it was clean, below the surface someone always missed a spot. At least he made the effort to fit in. Ripped clothes and a bit of dirt on his face oh my. This insider was probably out here for a good story. So he could tell his friends he had partied with society's unwanted. Peter chuckled. He knew what Pixie Dust was and what it could do. After all he and Tink were the one's to invent it back in the good old days. This guy had no idea. Peter up to this point would have ignored these two and left. But he didn't. He looked at the girl. Wendy as he had heard her name looked terrified.

Her iridescent blue eyes caught his and Peter could not look away. Her eyes erratically looked around for an opening. An escape. "Wendy. Take the fucking Pixie Dust!" the guy threw his hand out to grab Wendy. Peter knocked his arm away, stepping in front of her. "Girl says she don't want none". "You asshole! Mind your own business!" the guy took a swing at Peter and Peter easily deflected it. By inhuman speed, Peter had the guy against the wall. The party partied on. So completely oblivious in their drugged state. "Why would I mind my business when this  _is my business_ " Peter hissed in his ear. "Do you have any idea who I am- Peter gave him a blow to the stomach. 

"Out here, your  _nothing_. Out here your an unwanted. You become touchable in this territory. I've already had to stab two people tonight. I'm not trying to stab a third. Get your ass out of here. If I see you again out here, I won't be so forgiving" with that Peter let the guy go and he ran into the crowd, quickly being swallowed by it. After all that, Peter had completely forgotten about the girl. He felt a soft tap on his back. Startled he found the young girl peering up at him. "Thank you sir!" She piped up. "Wendy right?  You don't seem like the type to be into this sort of stuff. Go home kid" Peter yawned. "I would... but I'm scared. I'm not from around here" Wendy sighed desperately. 

"Where then?" Peter mumbled. "Second Star". Of course she was from the center of the city. She probably came with that douche. Peter rubbed his neck, stressed beyond his limit. He wanted nothing more then to get back to his Lost Boys and rest for the new day. He had come up with his crazy plan to come back to the top earlier this day. All his boys called him mad for wanting to do so but once he got his mind on something there was never going back. Even if it killed him. "Wendy. Kid. Just because I saved you from your little douche boyfriend doesn't mean you can trust me. Don't be naive, especially out here. You get killed that way Wendy". 

"Are you going to kill me?" Wendy asked. "What no- "Then please sir... please help me get back to Second Star. I'll get lost, most definitely I will!". Peter sighed. He couldn't believe his own answer. "Sure". "Oh thank you thank you- uh?" Wendy tilted her head staring intently at him. Suddenly Peter came consciously aware of what he looked like to her. His dark auburn hair was a little past its due date for a hair cut, too shaggy for his liking. His skinny jeans were in tatters and the oversized green v neck didn't help it any better. God when was the last time he took a shower? Meanwhile he had noticed how shiny Wendy's hair was, how smooth her skin was compared his rough overworked pale skin.

Coughing he answered Wendy's question. "Peter. Peter Pan and you are Wendy what?". "Wendy Darling!" she answered cheerfully. Her lips curved up softly. Peter couldn't help but stare at them. Pushing whatever feeling he had before he could identify it, he swiftly walked out of the building. "Hey wait Peter!" Wendy yelled pushing threw the crowd. God how can a human move so fast and graceful in a place like this Wendy pondered. He waited for her outside. "Come on, we don't have all night Wendy" Peter walked along the broken streets looking up at the stars. "Cigarette?" Peter offered her as he walked along. "Uh no thanks. Those things are terrible for your health!" Wendy cringed. Peter shrugged and inhaled. 

The streets were dark on the account that most of the electricity went to the center. Why waste energy on the unwanted? It was bad enough they had to look at them in the day. Peter laughed. "What!?". "Your so naive. I have no fucking idea why your even out here for a party like that one when you don't even smoke and your out here with a complete stranger".

"But your not. Your name is Peter Pan. You saved me from that jerk who convinced me to go on a date with him! Said it would be a surprise. Well what a rotten surprise and you said you'd take me home AND not kill me duh".

Peter almost died laughing. Wendy pouted and crossed her arms. She looked like a little child. "So innocent. Even your name sounds innocent. Wendy Darling. Ha!" Peter suddenly pushed Wendy against a very dim lamp post. He had her arms up in no time, pinned above her. Peter's body curved into hers. He could feel her tremble against him. "Tell me Wendy  _Darling_ , do you think I'm so innocent?". He looked at her as she trembled but what unsettled him the most was the way she looked him right in his eyes. Those iridescent blue eyes were driving him mad. 

Peter breathed against her neck as he smelled a hint of honey and fresh almond on her. Definitely from Second Star. His lips traced along her jaw bone and down her neck. He felt her body slightly open up to his or maybe she was just shifting to try and get away. Peter can't tell. "Peter... Please I'm only 16" her breath hitched. He let go of her then chuckling. "I knew you were young Silly. Wendy you can't fucking trust no one, not even your own". "Remember that Wendy, not even me" Peter looked up at the stars. "Go home kid. Keep going straight and you'll be home in no time" Peter pointed down the street. 

"Don't worry, I'll be able to see you until you reach a certain point then it's all your people kiddo". Wendy scurried away in her light blue skater dress but abruptly turned back to Peter. "There's good in you Peter Pan! Otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did at that party!" with that, Wendy Darling fled down the dark street. Peter watched her until he knew she was safe and her words echoed throughout his mind. His lit another cigarette. 'Those things are terrible for your health!' Wendy voiced in Peter's head. "Damn you,  _Wendy Darling_ , just who the hell do you think you are" he whispered. 

He could still smell her. Feel her. A part of him wish he had taken her right then and there. It wasn't like he had problems with doing things like that in the past. But damn was she so innocent and young. Peter's cell rang. 

"Boss we got a problem!" one his boys yelled. 

" _Shit_."


	2. Bullet Mouth

Wendy could see the city lights coming into her view. How strange she realized, how it went from the dark outskirts to immediate illumination. The gates were surprisingly still open. Any road from the outskirts leading to the city were gated. It was to keep out the unwanted. The poor, the ugly and the monsters. But Wendy knew better than that. There were bad and good in both places. Her thoughts trembled with the thought of the man she had met, Peter Pan. She found herself horribly captivated with his dominance and kindness. How he pushed her against the street lamp, her body fitting against his.

Wendy momentarily wanted to give into him but she was still a young lady and wasn't about to just give herself out like that, especially a man she had just met. No way. Her newly developed body cried to be touched. 'He's a man Wendy! And you! A young silly girl like he called you! He'd want a woman! Ughhhhh he's probably a druggie, an unwanted- Wendy shook her head. 'No, don't think about people like that! Know them, then judge them'. Wendy was starting to regret that life motto. After all that motto got her into tonight's situation. The boy she had come with to the party was her classmate. He had been begging her for a date ever since school started 4 months ago. 

His name was Nathan, she didn't really know him but he seemed okay. What an ass he turned out to be. And Pan... well she didn't know him, know him, but his first impression was worth more then Nathans. Sure, he could be dangerous, he could have raped her, but he didn't. Instead he opted to give her a life lesson. Trust no one, not even if there your knight in shining armor. I guess that was what Peter was for Wendy tonight. 'Ugh such girly thoughts Wendy!' she scolded herself. Besides she was never coming out here again. She only came out here for the date. Peter probably had already forgotten a silly girl like her. 

Walking through the gates, she heard the distinct click of a lighter. A man stepped out from the shadows. "Why hello Wendy Darling" a sly smirk on his face. "Oh! Its you Mr. Hook! You scared me! Uhm why are you way out here at this time?" Wendy asked. "I could ask you the same thing Ms. Darling". Wendy became flustered. "Wendy, Wendy, I was once young too you know! I went outside the city too for a good time! But you must be getting home sweetie, it's dangerous out here. Even if we are within the city" an odd twinkle in his eye made Wendy feel uneasy. 

"Anyways if you must know why I'm out here, you see my ahem hand was hurting" Hook casually strolled over to her. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "When the pain gets too much I like to go out for a walk to get my mind off it". "You know Mr. Hook, my father is one of the best doctors in this city. I'm sure he can help you with the pain!" Darling smiled. "I'm afraid this type of pain can never be helped. Trust me. I've lived with it for the past 5 years" the tone of the conversation shifted unsteadily. "By the way Wendy dear, call me James. How old are you now?" he suddenly perked up.

"16 Mr- James". "Ah a young lady ready for marriage soon then?". Wendy blushed furiously. James roared with laughter. "I'm only kidding. Times are definitely changing. Ladies are getting married way after 16 nowadays. I'm getting old" he chuckled. "H-how old are you?" Wendy looked at him curiously. James Hook was rather a tall man. He kept his black semi long hair slicked back. He kept his beard and mustache a bit grown out but never sloppy. He had rather enchanting blue eyes. Yet there was a certain coldness there. And an age he hadn't even reached yet. "I'm 29 Wendy. See an old fart, everybody from my generation is already married. Younger ladies are just not into grandpas!" Hook rumbled playfully. 

"Mr- I mean James, you're still young, any lady would be lucky to have you!" Wendy scrutinized. "Well then Wendy, take my hand in marriage then" a cheeky grin spread across his face. Wendy didn't know what to say, too flabbergasted to talk. James Hook almost cried with laughter. "I'm kidding Wendy". "Old men kidding with me tonight" Wendy breathed out loud. "What was that Wendy?". "Oh nothing Mr. James! I should really be getting back though, its so late" Wendy looked around. No one was milling about in the section of the city she was in. "Then, dear Wendy, let me escort you to your home. I am a gentleman after all" Hook bowed.

Before she could reply, James hooked his arm around hers and walked. A shiver went down her spine. Something was off about James Hook, Wendy frustratingly thought. 'Know them, then judge' she reminded herself. She had met James Hook once before, a year ago, at a gathering. A gathering was word for a fancy rich ball. He had bowed as he had just did and smiled at her. Still, it was unsettling how his smile never reached his eyes. It was more like a rehearsed emotion. Maybe it was Wendy's mistake but she swore James Hook stared at her the whole gathering. When she would look to see if she was, he was always engrossed in conversation with a politician or someone important.

He even had a very long intellectual conversation with her father as she heard from his lips later that evening when they arrived home. He made a lasting impression on her father. She stole a glance at Hook and he caught her look and smiled. His body bumped slightly into hers as they walked. Wendy was immediately reminded of Peter. 'I really need to stop thinking about Peter' Wendy sighed out loud. "What's wrong Wendy?" James asked. "It's nothing Mr. Hoo- James. Just tired from the party, it wasn't really my scene" she puffed out. "Ah, I remember when I was your age, sneaking out the city- Wendy tuned him out.

She wished she had actually stayed longer, just so she could have gotten to know Peter better. Even if she would never see him again. 'Trust no one' his words echoed in her head. She looked at James again, still going about his earlier years. 'But Peter... know them, then judge' she swore she could hear his laughter. James hadn't done anything bad to her for her to give him a bad judgement. He was just... off in someway she couldn't identify. "Here we are dear Wendy!" startled she realized her surroundings. Home already. "Tell your father hello and I look forward to the next gathering! I must be off now" he abruptly left Wendy mid word. "Uh thank you James! See you next gathering!" she called out to him as he disappeared around the shadowed street corner.

Wendy realized it was late beyond reason as their was no one on the streets still. Not even the drunks. She opened her black gate and entered the big mansion like door hoping for the best.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Hook watched from the shadows as Wendy Darling entered her home. What a beautiful girl she was Hook mused. He toyed with the idea of making her his. Hook checked his pocket watch. An hour late to his intended destination on the outskirts of the city. Hopefully the guard hadn't shut the gate yet, he had paid him a pretty penny to keep it open late. But seeing young Wendy walk through the gate, Hook couldn't resist. 'I have a lost boy to meet. Hopefully he's made the right choice, for my his and my own sake' Hook whistled leisurely down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Anyways I wonder what kind of choice Peter had to make ;)
> 
> We'll be seeing the others (Alice, Mad Hatter, Belle, the beast, little red and wolf) very soon.


	3. Feel No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy can't stop thinking about Peter and Peter? Well he's preoccupied at the moment.

Wendy tried to close her front door as quietly as possible. Most of the House of Darling was pitch black except for the light that leaked from under the door of Mr. Darling's study room. This was Wendy's break, they wouldn't realize she had come home so late if she was quiet enough. Though before she could start tip toeing she heard the distinct voice of John Darling in the study. "Father please, what do you intend to do?". 'John? What is he doing home from the university?' Wendy thought. She was sure break wouldn't start for another two weeks. Even then, John only cared enough to send a postcard during breaks and holidays.

He insisted he had to stay in the university area to keep up with his studies. Plus he was four hours away by train. Though since his departure to UNI a year ago, the relationship between him and their father had become increasingly strained. Wendy couldn't pin point exactly when or why, but John had become cold towards father. He barely spoke to father in the 3 months before leaving last year. Curious as to why John was home and  _actually_ talking to father, Wendy tip toed to the study door. "What do you expect me to do John? There are no options!" Father raised his voice. "Quiet down old man, and you do have an option. The option to say  _no_ " John argued back. 

Wendy heard her father laugh and heard him sit himself in his leather chair. He poured himself a drink. Most likely bourbon Wendy assumed. "John, even you know, there's no such thing as  _no_ to this man". "Your pathetic" John boldly said. Wendy had to keep herself from gasping. No one or no Darling had even spoken to father like that. Wendy could only imagine what her father would do now. But the room was quiet. The words of John hanging in the air.

"Haven't I done enough John? Haven't I raised you, Wendy and Micheal right? Haven't I given you all that you have ever wanted? I've protected my family, provided for my family and continue to do so, your mother was so young when I married her" Her father quieted for a moment. "She was and is an absolute prize to me. And you and your siblings are my absolute treasure. What I have to do now is what I have always done.  _Protect my family at any cost"._ John inhaled and exhaled loudly. "You've given me everything father. But its what you've  _taught me_ , what you have taught Wendy and Michael! And you and I know what you've gotten yourself into goes against everything you have ever taught us! What we believe you stood for!" John cries. 

"Enough John! There are no options, no saying no. We are done here. How much do you need for the train ride back to the university" father demanded. Wendy knew whatever they were talking about was over. Once father ends a conversation, its ended. "I'm not heading back. I've talked to my professors about being needed at home to care for my siblings. They have all agreed to give me the rest of the work for the semester that is to be turned in on the day I have final exams". Father snorts. "You think you'll be able to take care of this John? You have a lesson coming to you boy". "No. I have man's job to do" John replies coldly.  Wendy barely has enough time to rush behind the grandfather clock in the hallway as John pushes the door open. He shuts the door without a goodnight to father. He stands there for a moment. Wendy holds her breath. 

"Hey kiddo. Go to bed. It's late" John quietly says. So Wendy comes out of hiding and worriedly looks at her big brother. He still wears his dorky round black glasses. But his face has matured quite nicely as the years have passed. His eyes are iridescent waves of blue. His  chestnut hair is neatly combed back and appropriately cut. He's gotten taller, taller than father even. But trimmed enough. His skin is paler then Wendy's. He has been spending too much time in his dorm room studying. Wendy could almost call him a gentlemen. But not quite, not yet. His dorky glasses and him being her big brother just didn't make the word gentlemen apply yet. "How did you know I was there?" Wendy asked. "As soon I stepped out I smelled that god awful lotion and perfume you use" he shrugged. "Hey!" She punched him in his arm. John wasn't hurt in the least and smiled at his little sister. 

"John.... is everything okay?" Wendy held onto him. "I'm not sure how much you heard, but you don't need to worry about anything. I promise. Everything is fine- "But John... what did father do?" Wendy hated when older people told her everything was fine when things clearly weren't. "Wendy I need you  to trust me, everything is fine, have some trust in me OK, I love you" he kisses the top of her head. "Go to bed or do I need to ask you where you've been all night?". "EEEP!" Wendy sounds. "Exactly. Now that you're closer to me I smell sweat and... mmm pine? You know what? I don't want to know. Your a smart girl and I trust you know better... you must know better Wendy" John gives her look she's never seen before. "I do John. I do" Wendy says sincerely. "Good. Night Wendy, I'll see in the morning" at this Wendy shines like a bright star. Glad her brother will be home for the next two months. 

John hugs her and goes to the end of the house where it was always the quietest to study. Wendy makes her way to her room. She shakes off her sweaty blue dress and wipes down. Too late to take a bath. As she sits on her bed, she grows increasingly anxious. She replays the conversation between father and John in her head. No matter how much she could try to talk to John about it, she would get no where. So she knew when it was just best to stop asking questions, especially with adults. Wendy found comfort by thinking of Peter Pan. She found herself foolish for thinking of him. He was older. She was younger. He was from the outskirts. She was not. This wasn't a fairytale. She was just a little girl smitten with an older man. Sighing, Wendy needed to satisfy that ever so annoying and growing feeling between her legs. "Curse being on the edge of childhood and womanhood" she cursed underneath her breath. 

Wendy began softly touching her upper body. Imagining a certain someone's hands exploring her soft breasts. Down she went to her pelvic bones that made her shiver. She used one hand to grab onto her breasts, rubbing them and grabbing them. The other, finding her clitoris. She bit down on her pillow as she rubbed gently down there. She was still new to this, still trying to get the knack of it. Her moans were muffled by the pillow. She increased the intensity of her rubbing, finding just the right spot to send her over. "P~e~t~e~r" was muffled into the pillow. 'How annoying' Wendy thought as she drifted off to sleep. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone has seen their own version of hell and war, no more so then Peter Pan. But there comes a dark time when you see so  _much_  you become numb to it all. You see so much, you start to create your  _own_ version of hell and war. For Peter, it involved keeping people in line. He made sure they did their jobs correctly for the higher ups. If they messed up, Peter was the one they sent to set them straight. Of course he didn't start out that way. He was a bright kid. Peter grew up in the outskirts during a time when the center city, Second Star, actually cared enough to clean up the outskirts. The then mayor preached equal opportunity for all. People cheered and people disagreed, the usual. 

Peter went to school within Second Star. He had a certain attitude kids just gravitated towards to, he was likable right away. But then there were the snobby little kids who repeated cruel things there parents would say at home. You're nothing. You'll never be anything. You'll never be one of us. You'll never be as good as us. It was never this or never that. Thus 'Neverland' was coined. Peter and the other kids from the outskirts were the Neverlanders but in today's slang, the unwanted. Eventually the mayor was voted out and a new one took there place. He stopped funding to help the outskirts almost immediately. 

So little Peter and the other Neverlanders went back to school in the outskirts. Like many other poor areas, kids dropped out. Kids turned to crime. Peter was only 10 when his mother died. The streets took Peter in and swallowed him up only to spit him back out but not because he was useless but because he was so much more above anyone else. He did the violent work but Peter had a trained eye on his environment. He wasn't stupid. He knew how to run things, all it took was a little shove from a certain someone. At 16, Peter was running practically everything with his business partners. By 23, he was betrayed by one of them. Peter blamed himself for getting to comfortable. Too relaxed and not vigilant enough.

He would never trust someone like that again. Peter was knocked off the top by his so called trusted partner and Peter swore to get back at them. So finally, at 26 years old, Peter  _knew_   just how he was going to do it. He only wished other people knew so they wouldn't get in his way. But things like this took time and patience. Peter didn't always have those two things. 

Pan took a drag of his cigarette. He stared up at the night sky through the window. 'I wonder how many stars I could count before I get lost' Peter lazily thought. Muffled sounds brought him back down. A silvered hair boy sat tied up in a rickety old chair. His mouth gagged. Peter sighed. The frantic phone call from one of his Lost Boys ended with two of them dead and one assailant you could say in custody. His Lost Boys were ambushed directly at home base, a bold move by a rival gang. Peter crouched in front of the boy. He could of be 18 or 23 or heck even younger. You never really knew. But never really cared to know.

"What gang are you from" Peter demanded to know as he ripped the gag out of the the silver haired boy's mouth. " _Fuck you_ ". Peter doesn't have time for these games so he puts his cigarette out on the boys neck. He screams. "Tell me" Peter doesn't wait for the next answer. He breaks one of the boys fingers. "Underland! Underland" the boy breaks. This boy is younger then Peter assumed. Underland was relatively new about two towns over. They finally started to branch out and recruit in other cities like Neverland and Wonderland. They were mostly made up of young kids but Peter hadn't met the leader nor cared enough to know. They hadn't been much of a threat for Peter to be concerned about until well now. 

Now he would definitely need to pay them a visit. "Why did you attack my base". "I wis hare on orders to sen-d a missage. Underland wants tobe taken seerisly" the boy says. Peter laughs. Violence was a huge part of this business. But if your sending kids to kill first instead of talking first, you don't know two shits about this business. You make your connections first. Make deals to run for people. Climb the ladder, make partners in high up places. You don't go guns blazing first on someone more powerful then you. The blow back is and will be an unfortunate one.

"Tootles!" Peter calls. The door to the room opens. "Give me the brass T." Peter rolls up his sleeves. Tootles or his real name, Tyler, reaches into his pocket to reveal a green handkerchief. Tyler unrolls it to reveal brass knuckles. The boy in the chair shrinks. "Please! No- Peter gives him one hit to the jaw. Teeth fly. "Peter... uhm" Tyler mutters out. "Speak T or leave" Peter cracks his neck. "Hook's here" Tyler rubs his neck. "I know. He's here on my turf. He's on my time not his. Not here" Peter hits the kid in the ribs breaking three of them. "How many were there?" Peter casually asks as he wipes the blood off his hands onto his forest green v neck. 

"6 or 7. They were quick and took us all by surprise. They were all definitely parkour runners so we only managed to get this one" Tyler explains. Peter decides to take the kids left eye out. " _Not good enough T."_ Tyler flinches. The kid screams die out. He starts shaking and crying. It seems he has soiled himself. "Hmm. I don't want to kill him. I want to send him back. So... who's gone?" Peter asks. "Tavvy and Hare... We took them to Tiger Lily to bury already Peter". "No. Send word, were holding a funeral for them" Peter starts to break the boys fingers, one by one. "Understood" Tyler turns to leave. "Wait. I'm done here for now. Give this kid some water and I want to personally deliver him to whomever is running Underland" Peter tosses the bloodied brass knuckles to Tootles.

Stretching, Peter makes it out the door when he sees Hook casually leaning on his kitchen counter. "You used to do things so much more cleaner" Hook frowns. "Your the one to talk. You were the one who played  _me dirty_ Hook". "Now now Pan, This is a business and business expands and changes. Get with the times Peter and Join me where you belong". "Ha! Oh Hook. How long were we partners for? 10 years? You betrayed me! You left me! You ruined what we had, what we built! For what? A spot in Second Star!?" Peter yells. "You weren't and still aren't getting the full picture Pan. Things are much bigger and more at stake here then you realize. You don't know what I know. Join me what do you say?" Hook asks.

"No". "Always a stubborn one since the day I met you. You're smart but want things done a certain way. That'll be the death of you Peter. You're making a big mistake. This is the last time I'll be asking. Knowing you, you won't be going down quietly. Get ready Peter. War is coming" with that Hook leaves. "War. Hmph War can be manipulated into my own little hell paradise" Peter laughs hysterically and then abruptly stops. He feels old and tired. Its so fucking late but this job never ends. He has a funeral to plan and a boy to deliver. He calls Tiger Lily and explains the suitation and the funeral arramgments. He listens to her disagreements and lectures but eventually she lets him go for sleep. 

Pan goes back to the room with the boy. He flinches when he sees Peter and whimpers. There's a cup of water with a straw that's been left out by Tootles. He gives the kid a couple of seconds to drink from it. His left eye is completely obliterated. The kid wheezes from the 3 cracked ribs and his fingers will take no more then 6 weeks to heal. He might have a slightly dislocated jaw because he can't seem to completely close is mouth around the straw. Peter unties him and drags him to the broken radiator to lay him down. Pan reties his ankles together connecting the rope to the radiator. He takes an old blanket from nearby and wraps it around the kid. It gets cold in this room despite the radiator. 

Finally, finally, Pan lays in his own bed, in his own room. He can hear his Lost Boys in the back of the building still very much awake. Peter rolls onto his side. Its been one of hell of night. He can't remember this much happening since when he used to run for other people. So much to do, so little time. Peter planned to take down Hook for his betrayal and get back on top but he still needed to run what was left of the Pixie Dust scene. He also needed to make sure Tink played her role accordingly. Maybe it was time to call some other old friends. Then there was the Underland business to take care of and then there was..... what? He felt as if he was forgetting something. He was too tired to finish the thought as he drifted to sleep. Iridescent blue eyes and chestnut curls haunted him as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For plots sake I made John the oldest and Wendy the middle.
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like my writing became a little week when I switched into Peter. What do you think?


	4. Here We Are Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger Lily has prepared the funeral as Peter Wished.

Tiger Lily gave Peter a soft kiss on his cheek. “My condolences Peter” she sighed. The both stood alone in the Hall of her funeral home. “Thank you Tiger Lily. I hope I didn’t disrupt your business too much” Peter apologized. Tiger Lily punched him in the shoulder but not hard  enough to hurt him. Something told Peter she wanted to hurt him a lot more then she let on. 

Afterall, she loved the lost boys. All of them in fact. Even Peter. Peter never deserved her though. He hurt her more times then he cared to remember. But he knew no matter what, she’d still love him. And that’s why he let her go. Lily went without a fight. A part of her was relieved, another, scared to death of what might happen to him and the lost boys without her.

She knew it was irrational to think she could prevent anyone from dying or being hurt as long as she was there, but hearing of another loss in her family made her feel guilty all over again. 

Sighing, Peter wished Lily would just pummel him right then and there. She could do it and god knows he deserved it. She looked good, healthier then he had last seen her. She was clean, straight and had a successful business now. And here he was, coming to put a stain of his on it.

”Unfortunately this is business Peter. It’s personal at that too. Services will be starting soon. Any idea who did this?” She asked as they walked the corridor.

”I may have an inkling as to who did it. Underland apparently”.

Tiger Lily stopped walking. Peter raised his eyebrows at her. “Underland? There a relatively small town. They keep to their selves mostly... they are quite odd over there but they aren’t fucking suicidal”. 

Tiger Lily’s thoughts came and went as she worked out the information. “Whoever is running it seems to be quite the amateur. You have quite the reputation so why would they do something so.... stupid. It makes me think they knew it was a stupid move. As if they wanted everyone’s eyes on them. The question is why though”. 

“Well they definitely have my attention now. I’ll be paying them a visit very soon. I’ve got someone to they probably want back. And speaking of that someone, I need you to take a look at them” Peter said cautiously. “Peter Pan! What am I going to do with you, I deal more with the dead for a reason!” Lily dragged her hands downs her face, stressed for the day.

”I know, I know. But I think I broke his ribs... and his fingers. And maybe a couple of other things”.

”You could have killed him Peter”.

”I know, I could have but I didn’t, I do have some restraint... now”. 

“Sure but not by much Peter, I’ll take a look after the service. It’s starting now. Come on”.

Tiger Lily rests her hands on his shoulder before they enter the funeral. She feels his tension and Peter gives her a quick glance. She can see his mind working, rapidly rreflecting on every funeral he’s attended. Before entering, he takes a huge breath and enters with Lily following behind. The door closes and echoes down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t abandoned my fan fictions. I promise.


End file.
